Jennifer Tracy (Populist America)
Jennifer "Jenny" Tracy was a five-star general in the United States Air Force and the 51st President of the United States, from 2049 until 2057 upon expiration of her term under the 22nd Amendment. During the Flood War, she served as Supreme Commander of the Coalition forces in the Pacific, with responsibility for planning and supervising the successful invasion of Korea and China 2033-34, from the Sea of Japan. In 2041 during the Baja Conflict, she became the first supreme commander of POTA. An Independent, Tracy entered the 2048 presidential race to counter the spending policies of President Rubenstein, and to crusade against the "Defense Complex". She won by a landslide, defeating President Rubenstein's Green/Republican coalition and realigning the People's Deal Coalition with support from the reformed Libertarians. As President, Tracy ended the 10 year military occupation of Baja with its annexation as the 57th State. She maintained pressure on the Federation of Europe during the Greenland Solidarity Movement, gave priority to augmented special forces and reduced the other forces to save money. She increased support for the ISA, ralying POTA to officailly back the organazition as a whole, and doubled the number of private mining operations in space. She expanded the Central American Recovery Act with the Central American Cooperation Treaty, extending American social service programs to Central American territories that voted to use them in exchange for taxes. Tracy officially ended the People's Deal policies, choosing to expand the economy rather than simply manage it, with the signing of the NanoIndustry Investment Act, and the NavStar Project which, with additional funds from POTA Nations, created a single Earth-Luna Positioning System. Her two terms were peaceful, and generally prosperous except for a short economic recession in 2052-2053. Historians typically rank Tracy among the ten greatest U.S. presidents of the 21st Century. Military Career Tracy joined the US Air Force Academy in 2009 and entered service as a second leutenant in 2013 as Predator drone pilot. Tracy showed a great level of skill as a drone pilot, and was eventually made wing commander of her flight group at Vandenberg AFB. During the Nigerian War, Tracy's unit racked up more kills than any other unit, manned or unmanned, and she was eventually promoted to Lt. Colonel by war's end. Tracy became the CO of Vandenberg in 2024 and for much of the interwar period Tracy operated as an administrator, leading a number of war games where her group outperformed much of the rest of the Air Force. In 2029 President Edwards assigned Tracy to be a part of the McNabb Commission, the group instructed to assess the readiness of the US Military and make recommendations on how to best prepare for what President Edwards and much of the military saw as an inevitable war with China. Tracy was designated in assessing the state of the US drone warfare as a whole across multiple services. Upon completion of her assessment, Tracy recommended nothing less than the total overhaul of America's unmanned capabilities, arguing that China's strides in military technology would best be countered by a large robotic force aiding an elite group of special forces operatives. With the Thanksgiving Day Attacks in 2031, Tracy was left as one of the few remaining officers in the US Air Force, and was promoted to the rank Brigadere General by the President during Operation Black Jack, where she commanded the remainder of the US Air Force during the Battle of Japan. During the initial series of counter attacks that followed Black Jack, Tracy was assigned as the commander of all unmanned forces in the Pacific, and led a number of successful covert operations against Grey China and their client states. By 2033 Tracy, now a four star General, had the most successful command record in the military, and while stationed in Japan cultivated a strong relationship with Prime Minister Sato. Tracy was easily considered the most appropriate commander to lead the invasion of Japan following the success of Operation Clean Sweep, which was almost entirely orchestrated by Tracy. President Edwards and Prime Minister Sato were the first to throw their support behind her, and with the approval of the US Congress, she became the first woman in American history to be promoted to the rank of General of the Air Force, and deemed Supreme Commander of coalition forces in the Pacific. During planning of Operation Phantom Fury, Tracy collaborated with the other high ranking commanders of the coalition on the intricacies of the invasion. Her two most notable confidants were Admiral John "Mad Jack" McCain; and Marshal of the Russian Federation Vladimir Zakhaev, whose experience as a former Spetsnaz operative were later said by Tracy to be essential to crippling China's primary defenses in the first stages of the attack. Category:Populist America Category:People (Populist America) Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Presidents (Populist America)